1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system of issuing a card, which is a card shaped optical recording medium and can be utilized as a personal identification (ID) card, and a system of certifying the card.
2. Description of the Related Art
A personal ID card such as a card shaped recording medium provided with an IC (Integrated Circuit) chip, which is recorded with a personal ID information, and a magnetic recording area is put to practical use, wherein a face picture of a person is affixed and inscriptions such as a name of the person is described on the card. The personal ID card is utilized for a staff member certificate or a transit pass so as to certify the person. Accordingly, it is necessary for the personal ID card that the personal ID information recorded in the IC chip or the magnetic recording area can not be counterfeited and that the face picture is hard to be replaced as well.
However, there existed a problem that information or data recorded in an IC chip or a magnetic recording area can essentially be rewritten. Therefore, it is hard to prevent a personal ID card from counterfeit. Further, it is also necessary for a certifying system to confirm that a personal ID card is surely utilized by an owner of the card.
Accordingly, in consideration of the above-mentioned problem of the prior art, an object of the present invention is to provide a system of issuing a card and a system of certifying the card, which solve problems in the prior arts mentioned above. In order to improve security of a personal ID card, a hologram, which has irreversibility such that information can not be rewritten although new information can be recorded additionally, is utilized for the rsonal ID card.
In order to achieve the above object, the present invention provides a system of issuing such a personal ID card and a system. of certifying the personal ID card.
According to an aspect of the present invention, there is provided a system of issuing a card (card issuing system) comprising: a readout device for reading out an identification (ID) information from a hologram, which is formed on a card shaped optical recording medium and outputs a predetermined reproduction pattern by being irradiated with a monochromatic light; a certifying device for certifying the ID information read out by the readout device and for judging the card shaped optical recording medium whether or not it is a genuine; a data processing device for inputting personal information such as name, sex, date of birth and blood type of a person in conjunction with picture images of a face and a finger print of the person and for registering the personal information and personal picture images into a database device corresponding to the ID information; and a printing device for printing at least a part of the personal information to be registered in the database device, which is pictured, on the card shaped optical recording medium.
According to another aspect of the present invention, there is provided a system (card certifying system) of certifying a card shaped optical recording medium having a data storage area, which is formed with a hologram of outputting a predetermined reproduction pattern including an ID information for recognizing each card shaped optical recording medium by being irradiated with a monochromatic light, the card certifying system comprising reproducing means for reproducing the reproduction pattern from the hologram formed in the data storage area, recognizing means for recognizing the ID information from the reproduction pattern reproduced by the reproducing means, reading out means for reading out a personal information of a cardholder registered in the database means and displaying means for displaying a part of the personal information.
According to further aspect of the present invention, there provided a system (card certifying system) of certifying a card shaped optical recording medium having an IC module and a data storage area, which is formed with a hologram of outputting a predetermined reproduction pattern including an ID information for recognizing each card shaped optical recording medium by being irradiated with a monochromatic light, said card certifying system comprising: a reproducing device for reproducing the reproduction pattern from the hologram formed in the data storage area; a recognizing device for comparing the reproduction pattern reproduced by the reproducing device with a recognition parameter previously stored in database device and for recognizing a content of the reproduction pattern; an access code producing device for producing an access code (CSC) of making access to the IC module; a reading out device for reading out a card data recorded in the IC module; a reading device for reading in a personal information of a card holder and a card ID information registered in the database device; a displaying device for displaying the card data read out from the IC module by the reading out device; a first comparing and displaying device for comparing the personal information and card ID information registered in the database device with the card data recorded in the IC module and recognition result done by the recognizing device and for displaying a result of comparing; an input device for taking a picture image such as a face and a finger print of the card holder and for inputting a personal ID number; a second comparing and displaying device for displaying a result of certifying the card holder by comparing the picture image stored in the database device and IC module with the picture image taken by the input device; and a writing device for writing a history of certification and a status of the card shaped optical recording medium into the database device and/or IC module.
According to furthermore aspect of the present invention, there provided a system (card certifying system) of certifying a card shaped optical recording medium having a first data storage area, which is formed with a hologram of outputting a predetermined reproduction pattern including an ID information for recognizing each optical recording medium and a permission information by being irradiated with a monochromatic light and a second data storage area, which stores a reference information of a database device, and is enabled to read out or rewrite by the permission information, the card certifying system comprising: a first reading out device for reading out the permission information from the first data storage area; a second reading out device for reading out the reference information stored in the second data storage area by utilizing the permission information read out by the first reading out device; a reading device for reading in at least a part of a personal information and a card ID information previously registered in the database device with attaching to the reference information by utilizing the reference information read out by the second reading out device; a comparing device for comparing the card ID information obtained by the reading device with the ID information read out by the first reading out device; and a displaying device for displaying at least one of a result information outputted from the comparing device and a first information read out by the first reading out device and a second information read out by the second reading out device and a fourth information obtained by the reading device.
Other object and further features of the present invention will be apparent from the following detailed description when read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.